Indonesia - The Roboticized Tails
by Mutiara Bunda
Summary: Pernah membayangkan Tails menjadi Metal Tails ? Hanya karena ingin membalas dendam , maka 'dia' membuat Tails menjadi sebuah robot yang mirip Metal Tails . Seperti apa ceritanya ? Silahkan baca . . .
1. Penemuan ?

**_For people outside Indonesia , i'm planning on translating this story into English story . Please wait because i need time to translate this story . For now , let Indonesia enjoy my story first ._**

* * *

Di suatu siang yang cerah , Tails sedang berada di rumahnya . Jadwalnya saat itu adalah melatih kemampuan telepatinya . Seperti biasa , dia merakit sebuah robot sambil menutup matanya . Saat dirasanya selesai , dia membuka matanya . Awalnya dia sedikit bingung akan apa yang dibuat -nya . Namun akhirnya dia tertawa . Mengapa ? Sebab ia membuat sebuah robot berbentuk android yang belum diketahui gunanya .

"Tak kusangka bahwa hari ini hanyalah sebuah hiasan interior rumah yang kubuat ." kata Tails tertawa

Setelah itu ia melihat jam tangan buatannya sendiri (Hasil latihan telepati kemarin) . Jam 1 siang . Tails memutuskan untuk membuat makan siang saat itu juga . Saat hendak berjalan menuju dapur , tiba tiba pintu rumahnya diketuk dari luar . Membukakan pintu , Tails melihat seekor landak biru berdiri kelelahan di depannya .

"Sonic !" seru Tails girang

"Tails , biarkanlah aku bersembunyi di rumahmu sekarang !" pinta Sonic

Dan tanpa tunggu jawaban lagi , Sonic langsung memasuki rumah Tails dan bersembunyi di belakang akuarium ikan di ruangan latihan Tails . Dengan beda waktu sepersekian detik kemudian , seekor landak pink berdiri muncul di hadapan Tails .

"Tails , engkau tahu di manakah Sonic ?" kata landak pink tersebut

"Whoa , Amy ! Engkau mengagetkanku saja !" seru Tails terkejut

"Maaf , Tails ." jawab Amy

Langsung saja Tails mengerti bahwa Sonic (Lagi lagi) dikejar oleh Amy . Walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang Sonic perbuat hari ini , namun Tails tahu bahwa Tails harus membantu Sonic .

"Hmm , terakhir kali kulihat dia berlari ke sana ." kata Tails berbohong sambil menunjuk Mobius TownSquare

"Terima kasih , Tails !" seru Amy yang langsung melesat menuju ke tempat yang Tails tunjuk

Setelah dirasanya aman , maka Tails berseru pada Sonic "Sudah aman , Sonic ! Dia sudah pergi !"

Langsung saja Sonic keluar dari belakang akuarium tersebut sambil merintih . Sebab kakinya belum kuat untuk diminta berjongkok setelah berlari . Mujur baginya , sebab apabila masih diperpanjang lagi , maka dia sudah berteriak kesakitan .

Otomatis saat dia berdiri , Sonic melihat robot buatannya Tails . Maka dia berkata "Apa ini , Tails ?'

"Oh , itu ." jawab Tails yang baru saja menutup pintu dan bergegas menuju ke ruangan latihannya "Itu adalah robot buatanku , hasil dari latihan telepatiku tadi sebelum engkau mengetuk pintu rumahku ."

Membuka kepala robot tersebut , secar spontan Sonic bertanya "Apakah ini tempat sampah ?"

Melihat muka Tails yang memerah karena marah , langsung saja Sonic meminta maaf "Maaf , Tails ." katanya "Aku tidak bermaksud melukai hatimu . Tapi kalau dilihat lagi , alat ini memang seperti tempat sampah , bukan ?"

"Memang betul perkataanmu itu , Sonic ." jawab Tails mengakui "Namun aku yakin suatu saat , pasti alat itu akan ada gunanya ."

Tiba tiba secara bersamaan , mereka merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar . Dekat sekali . Ternyata , apa yang bergetar itu adalah . . .

Perut mereka

Mereka berdua langsung saja tertawa bersamaan . Setelah itu , Sonic bertanya "Tails , bolehkah aku . . ."

"Ya , Sonic ," sela Tails yang mengerti akan apa yang akan Sonic bicarakan selanjutnya "Engkau boleh saja ikut makan siang bersamaku ."

Dengan segera dan tanpa membuang buang waktu lagi , Tails menuju dapur untuk membuat makan siang ter - sebut . Sementara itu , Sonic sedang melihat lihat ruangan latihan Tails , terutama Android tersebut . Entah mengapa , namun perhatian Sonic betul betul tertuju pada robot tersebut saat itu .

30 menit kemudian . . . .

Tails keluar dari dapur dengan membawa 2 piring nasi kari . Saat Tails memasuki ruangan latihannya , Tails hampir tertawa sebab kepala Sonic 'terperangkap' di dalam tubuh Android tersebut . Lekas saja Tails menaruh kedua piring kari tersebut lalu membantu Sonic melepaskan robot itu dari kepalanya .

"Ahh . . ." kata pertamanya setelah 'bebas' dari robot tersebut "Terima kasih , kawan ." sambungnya

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan , Sonic . Sekarang , ayo makan dulu ." kata Tails yang menyodorkan nasi kari tersebut kepada Sonic

Selama 5 menit kemudian , hanya suara dari piring dan sendok mereka yang terdengar . Hingga akhirnya (Se - cara tidak sadar lagi ...) Sonic berkata "Yah , aku tidak tahu , Tails . Akankah kejahatan ini akan berhubungan denganmu juga ."

"Kejahatan ? Apa maksudmu , Sonic ?" tanya Tails yang menaruh makanannya , tertarik akan apa yang Sonic katakan

Sadar akan apa yang tadi ia katakan , Sonic lalu menghela napas "Yah , begini Tails ." kata Sonic memulai

"Lusa kemarin , Rouge ditangkap di rumahnya karena ditemukannya sebuah Chaos Emerald di depan rumah - nya . Lebih tepatnya lagi , di dalam tempat sampah di depan rumahnya ." Sonic menjelaskan "Sebelumnya ,Ta

ils , apakah engkau sudah tahu bahwa sekarang semua Chaos Emerald telah diamankan dan dijaga ketat di Mobius Museum ?"

"Huh ? Aku tidak tahu bahwa ketujuh buah Chaos Emerald sekarang berada di Mobius Museum ." jawab Tails "Namun aku masih bisa memaklumi apabila Rouge .."

"Sebentar , Tails ," sela Sonic "Itu bukanlah yang terburuk . Keesokan harinya , jadi kemarin , hal yang serupa terjadi lagi . Namun sekarang Chaos Emerald tersebut berada di dalam refrigator . Refrigator di rumah siapa ? Refrigator di . . . kau siap mendengar ini , Tails ?" tanya Sonic kepada Tails

"Ya , Sonic ." jawab Tails yang sudah benar benar tertarik akan masalah ini

"Haaah , baiklah . Refrigator di rumah . . . . Cream ."

"APA !? CREAM !? ENGKAU BERCANDA , SONIC !" bentak Tails kaget setengah mati "Pasti dia dijebak sese - orang ! Tidak mungkin dia mau mencuri sebuah Chaos Emerald !"

"Justru itulah masalahnya , Tails ." kata Sonic "Sebetulnya Rouge pun juga merasa dijebak dalam kejahatan ini . Dia sudah menjelaskannya pada polisi . Sayang , polisi tidak mau percaya kepadanya . Sehingga Rouge me - milih jalan menyuap polisi yang menginterogasinya dengan sekarung permata asli agar polisi tersebut mau percaya kepadanya . Maka , akhirnya ia bebas dengan alasan yang benar , namun tidak dipercaya sepenuhnya oleh polisi . Yaitu , dia dijebak ."

"Sonic ," tanya Tails "Bolehkah aku . . ."

"Ya , Tails ." jawab Sonic mengerti akan apa yang akan ditanyakan Tails (Persis seperti tadi sebelum makan)

"Engkau sudah mengerti tentang aku tadi . Ya , aku tidak akan melarangmu mendatangi Cream sekarang ."

"Oh , terima kasih Sonic !" jawab Tails yang langsung memberikan sebuah pelukan mematikan kepada Sonic

"Ya . . . Tails . . . tolong . . . lepaskan . . . napasku . . . urghh . . ." kata Sonic yang mulai kehabisan napas

"Ups ." Tails sadar lalu melepaskan pelukannya tersebut dan berlari keluar rumahnya sendiri menuju ke rumah Cream

Setelah bernapas sedikit , Sonic berpikir 'Ahh , begitu dalamnya cinta Tails kepada Cream . Aku tidak tahu akankah cinta ini akan putus . Sebaiknya aku juga pulang saja sekarang .'

* * *

_**Yah , inilah chapter pertama cerita saya . Kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan saya , silahkan meninggalkan review atau PM bagi saya . Tenang , cerita ini masih akan saya update lagi . Walau saya belum tahu kapan akan saya update .**_

_**'Til Next UpDate , Readers !**_


	2. FlashBack Kemarin Cream

_**Saya kembali ! Maafkan saya mengenai tulisan yang contohnya seperti i-ni . Sebab kesalahan terjadi saat saya membuat cerita dan saya tidak mengoreksinya kembali . ANYWAY , langsung saja menuju ceritanya .**_

* * *

Sesampainya Tails di rumah Cream , Tails mengetuki pintu rumah Cream dan berharap bahwa Cream baik baik saja . Saat pintu terbuka , dia melihat seekor kelinci yang umurnya sebaya dengannya .

"Oh , Cream . Hai !" sapa Tails

"Oh , hai juga , Tails !" balas Cream "Mengapa engkau datang ke sini , Tails ?"

"Umm , mungkin ada yang terjadi denganmu kemarin , Cream ?" tanya Tails berhati hati agar tidak melukai hati Cream

"Tidak , Tails ." jawab Cream . Namun setelah berkata demikian , Cream langsung menjadi murung

"Kenapa , Cream ? Apa kejadian kemarin tersebut betul betul mengenai trauma mu ?" tanya Tails lagi yang sudah sengaja tidak ditutup tutupi

"Hah !? K - k - kau sudah mengetahui hal ini , Tails ?" kata Cream terkejut

"Sonic lah yang memberi tahukan masalah ini kepadaku . Memangnya kenapa , Cream ? Engkau kelihatan gugup sekali ." tanya Tails yang juga mulai gugup apabila dugaannya mengenai 'bukan Cream yang mencuri Chaos Emerald tersebut' salah

Menghela napas sebentar , lalu Cream berkata "Yaah , kupikir Sonic akan diam . Aku hanya tidak ingin agar semua orang mengetahui masalah ini , Tails . Aku tidak ingin apabila mereka resah akan aku nantinya ."

"Nah , inilah Cream yang kukenal ! Dibalik keceriaannya , dia masih mampu peduli akan perasaan orang lain ." kata Tails mencoba menghibur

"Ah , Tails ." kata Cream yang tersipu malu "Oh ya , Tails . Sebelumnya , ayo masuk dulu ." Cream mempersilahkan

"Terima kasih , Cream ." kata Tails lalu masuk ke rumah Cream

Setelah mereka berdua duduk , barulah Tails berkata "Cream , tolong beritahukan masalah ini secara lebih rinci lagi kepadaku . Mungkin aku bisa membantu ."

"Baiklah ," jawab Cream "Jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang . Begini , kemarin . . .

* * *

Kemarin , Cream membantu ibunya , Vanilla , untuk membersihkan rumah . Setelah pekerjaan yang memakan waktu cukup lama itu selesai , Vanilla berkata "Cream , terima kasih karena kamu mau membantu ibu membersihkan rumah . Sekarang , apa yang kau mau untuk makan siang , Cream ?"

"Hmm ," jawab Cream yang berpikir sejenak "Untuk makan siang nanti , aku mau Salad Wortel , bu . Kalau ibu mau, aku bisa memban . . ."

"Cream ," sela Vanilla "kali ini biarkanlah ibu yang membuat sendiri . Ibu tahu kau pasti capai ."

"Baik , Bu ." kata Cream patuh

Sambil berjalan menuju dapur , Vanilla berkata dalam hati 'Cream , terima kasih karena engkau sering membantu ibu . Kali ini , biarkanlah ibu yang berterima kasih kepadamu .'

Namun rupanya Vanilla tidak sadar apabila Cream mengikutinya secara diam diam dari belakang . Saat ibunya masuk ke dapur , Cream hanya bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang membatasi antara ruang makan dengan dapur. Tak lama , Cream melihat bahwa Vanilla merasa kehilangan sesuatu hingga akhirnya Vanilla bergumam "Aku tak menyangka apabila wortel wortelku sudah habis . Apa yang enaknya kukatakan pada Cream agar dia tidak sakit hati mengetahui hal ini ?"

'Itu mengapa sebabnya ibu merasa kehilangan sesuatu .' pikir Cream yang langsung memeriksa isi dompetnya 'Hmm , kurasa $.5 cukup untuk membeli 1 kg wortel . Baiklah , ayo berangkat !"'

Dengan sangat hati hati , Cream keluar dari rumahnya tanpa menimbulkan suara untuk membeli wortel secara cepat . Sementaraitu Vanilla mencari Cream di kamarnya . Mengetahui bahwa Cream bukan di sana , lalu Vanilla mencari Cream di ruangan khusus dimana Cream biasa melukis . Namun yang didapatkan Vanilla di sana hanyalah Cheese , si Chao imut yang sedang menggambar .

"Cheese , apakah Cream bersamamu tadi ?" tanya Vanilla

"Chao ." jawab Chao tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Chao chao ?" katanya lagi sambil memunculkan simbol tanda tanya di kepalanya dengan maksud "Memang dia di mana sekarang ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu , Cheese . Lanjutkan saja aktifitas menggambarmu , Cheese . Aku tidak akan menggangu kembali ." kata Vanilla

Menutup pintu , Vanilla berpikir 'Mungkin dia bermain sebentar di rumah Amy atau Tails . Sebaiknya aku membuat catatan saja dan kupasang di intu kamarku agar saat dia mencariku , dia tahu kalau aku pergi ke toko bahan makanan sebentar .' Selesai berkata demikian , Vanilla membuat catatan singkat yang berisi :

Cream , ibu hanya pergi untuk membeli wortel . Ibu tidak akan lama . Jadi , jangan takut .

Setelah memasang catatan tersebut di pintu kamarnya , Vanilla pergi untuk membeli wortel juga .

5 menit kemudian . . . .

Cream datang dari pasar tempat Vanilla biasa membeli wortel . Memasuki rumahnya , Cream berencan untuk menemui ibunya dulu di dalam kamar Vanilla . Otomatis Cream melihat pesan yang ditulis ibunya . Setelah membacanya , Cream berkata "Padahal aku juga pergi untuk membeli wortel ." sambil tertawa "Setidaknya , nanti akan ada persediaan untuk wortel . Baiklah , ayo menyimpan wortel wortel ini ke dalam refrigator ."

Membuka pintu refrigator tersebut , langsung saja Cream terkejut . Bagaimana tidak , yang dilihatnya secara langsung setelah dia membuka refrigator itu adalah sebuah Chaos Emerald . Secara panik , Cream langsung menelepon polisi .

"Permisi pak ," katanya "saya menemukan sebuah Chaos Emerald di rumah saya . Rumah saya di MobiuStreet , nomor 5"

"Hah ? Pantas saja satu itu hilang ." kata polisi yang menerima telepon tersebut yang langsung memutus hubungannya dengan Cre

am

Tiba tiba , dari belakang ada suara seseorang bertanya "Ada apa , Nak ?"

"Oh , ibu ! Tadi aku pergi sebentar untuk membeli wortel saat aku tahu kalau ibu kekurangan wortel . Saat aku kembali , aku mau menyimpan wortel yang telah kubeli ke dalam refrigator . Namun ternyata , yang kutemukan adalh , sebuah Chaos Emerald !" kata Cream menjelaskan secara singkat

"Nak , sekarang kita dalam bahaya besar ." kata Vanilla yang langsung duduk lemas di kursi "Engkau tahu , polisi akan langsung mencurigai kita yang sebagai orang yang mencuri Chaos Emerald tersebut , Nak ."

"Ya dan , angkat tangan !" siapa yang berkata seperti itu hanyalah . . .

. . . Polisi .

* * *

****"... begitulah . Akhirnya kami diinterogasi oleh polisi . Untung kami aman ." kata Cream menjelaskan

"Apakah engkau tidak menggunakan jasa agensi detektif untuk melacak kejahatn seperti ini , Cream ? Seperti Team Chaotix ?" tanya Tails

"Tadi sudah kukatakan , Tails . Aku tidak ingin agar orang lain tahu akan hal ini . Dan nampaknya pihak polisi juga tidak ingin apabila publik tahu masalh ini." kata Cream

Tails langsung mengecek jam saat itu . Jam 4 .

"Astaga !" seru Tails "Sudah jam 4 ! Entahlah Cream , namun saat kita berbicara , aku merasakan satu jam hanyalah seperti 5 menit . Cream , aku pamit pulang , ya . Masih ada beberapa urusan yang masih harus kuselesaikan di rumahku ." pamit Tails

"Silahkan . Oh ya , Tails ,"

"Hmm ?"

"Tolong bantu aku dalam memecahkan masalah ini ya . Hanya orang pintar seperti engkau saja yang mampu membantuku kali ini ." pinta Cream

"Siap , ratu ." kata Tails yang diiringi dengan suara tertawa dari Cream dan Tails . Setelah itu , Tails langsung meninggalkan rumah tersebut , hendak kembali ke rumahnya . Pada saat yang sama , Cream berpikir dalam hati 'Tails , memang betul apabila aku mencintaimu . Sebab engkau adalah pasangan yang bisa membantu orang lain apabila ada hal hal seperti ini .'

Di dalam perjalanan pulangnya , Tails berpikir keras 'Perbuatan menyembunyikan sesuatu di tempat orang lain agar orang tersebut yang disalahkan bukanlah cara yang pemberani . Kira kira , siapa orang yang pengecut seperti itu ? Lagipula , Cream tidak punya musuh . Jadi siapa ? Arghh , ini membuatku bingung !' pikirnya

Memasuki rumahnya , Tails melihat sesuatu yang bersinar . Asalnya dari ruangan latihannya . Ketika Tails memasuki ruangan latihannya , dia melihat Android nyalah yang bersinar . Namun , saking pusingnya , Tails hanya berpikr 'Mungkin alat tersebut memang bereaksi saat sore hari . Ngomong ngomong , apakah mungkin ini adalah hal yang tidak sengaja terjadinya ? Ah , tidak mungkin !'

Tails langsung memutuskam untuk tidur sebentar . Di atas tempat tidur , si rubah muda tersebut masih saja berpikir 'Aku yakin pasti ada orang yang ingin membals dendamnya pada Cream . Namun siapa ? Ah , lebih baik aku tidur saja dahulu .'

Belum sampai 5 menit , Tails sudah tertidur . Sayang , di mimpinya , dia masih memikirkan perkara ini .

* * *

_**Inilah bagian ke dua dari cerita saya . Kuharap kalian suka . Chapter selanjutnya panjang jadi saya butuh waktu untuk meng update ceritanya . Jadi , sabar ya !**_

_**'Til Next UpDate , Readers !**_


	3. Surat Darurat

**Howdie' lagi readers! Maafkan saya yang lumayan lama tidak meng-update cerita ini kembali. Pertama-tama, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada Katsushika Arisa yang telah mem-follow cerita saya ini. Dan karena saya lama tidak mengupdate, saya akan membuat cerita ini lebih panjang dari yang biasanya. Baiklah, tidak usah basa-basi lagi, 'Here it Goes'!**

* * *

2 jam kemudian, Tails terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia mendengar suara piring yang pecah di dapur. Curiga, Tails lalu memeriksa kebawah secara hati-hati. Begitu ia sampai, Tails begitu kaget ketika ia melihat bahwa robot Androidnya telah berubah menjadi sebuah robot raksasa yang tingginya 2,5 kali lebih tinggi dari Tails. Demikian kagetnya ia, hingga rasanya ia kaku di tempat. Namun segera juga ia sadar dan menelepon Sonic lewat jam tangan buatannya.

"Untung ada aplikasi ini di jam tanganku." pikir Tails gugup.

Begitu telepon tersambung dengan Sonic, Tails langsung berseru "Sonic!"

"Yo, ada apa Tails?" tanya Sonic masih dengan nada bicaranya yang biasanya.

Setelah itu, robot Android tersebut memegang kaki Tails dan menariknya ke atas.

"Ugh!" rintih Tails keras karena kepalanya terbentur lantai.

"Tails?" tanya Sonic lagi yang mulai gugup dengan rintihan tersebut.

"Sonic, datang... ke rumahku..." kalimat Tails yang terakhir karena dia telah 'tertelan' oleh robotnya sendiri. Lalu sambungan telepon putus.

"Tails!? Tails!" kata Sonic panik. Lantas ia meninggalkan rumahnya dan berlari menuju rumah Tails. Tak kurang dari 30 detik ia telah sampai dan melihat bahwa pitu rumah Tails telah hancur. Sonic melewati pintu tersebut. Dan Sonic juga kaget karena ia melihat robot tersebut. Namun Sonic langsung sadar dan berlari meninggalkan rumah Tails.

"Fiu.." hela nafasnya Sonic "Untung robot tersebut tidak melihatku datang." lanjut Sonic sambil berlari menghadap belakang.

Tiba-tiba ia tertabrak oleh seseorang. Mereka berdua (Sonic dan orang tersebut) langsung terpental ke tanah.

"Auw. Maaf, aku tidak... hei..." kata Sonic.

"Agh. Hati- hati kalau berla... Sonic?" kata orang ini. Ciri-cirinya ia bertubuh merah dengan tangan seperti penghancur batu.

"Knuckles!" seru Sonic "Cepat, suruh yang lain berkumpul di rumahku, sekarang!"

"Tapi..." bantah Knuckles.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menjelaskan! Tolong lakukan dulu kataku ini!" kata Sonic yang sudah kembali berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Hmph, apa boleh buat." kata Knuckles sembari mengirimkan SMS kepada satu orang personel dari setiap Team. Rouge, Amy, Vector, Jet, dan Silver. Isinya sama :

'Tolong berkumpul di rumah Sonic sekarang! Darurat!'

"Hmm, sayang aku harus meninggalkan permainan tenisku ini. Aku sudah unggul tiga angka darimu, Omega." kata Rouge sambil membaca surat tersebut.

"ADA APA, ROUGE?" tanya Omega.

"Knuckles menyuruh kita datang ke rumah Sonic. Dia menambahkan bahwa ini penting. Hm, apa kira-kira maksud penting kali ini dari dia?" kata Rouge pada Omega "Juga, kenapa Shadow lama sekali? Padahal ia hanya bermaksud membeli..."

"Minuman? Ini." kata orang di belakang Rouge.

Kaget, Rouge spontan melompat ke arah Omega.

"Shadow, mengapa engkau harus sering mengagetkanku apabila engkau pergi?" tanya Rouge marah.

"Hah hah, maaf. Tapi tadi aku mendengar kata 'penting'. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Shadow.

"KNUCKLES MEMINTA KITA DATANG SEKARANG KE RUMAH SONIC. DIA BILANG INI PENTING." jawab Omega.

"Ah, mengapa harus di rumah Sonic?" tanya Shadow kesal mengingat si Faker-nya itu "Tapi aku juga tertarik dengan masalah ini. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!"

Baru 5 langkah berjalan, Shadow mengingat sesuatu. "Sebelumnya..." katanya.

"Hm?" kata Rouge dan Omega bersamaan.

"Ayo minum dulu ini. Apa kalian tidak haus saat bermain tadi?" tanya Shadow sembari menyodorkan minuman kepada Rouge dan Omega.

"Ya ampun, Shadow!" jawab Rouge "Masih sempatnya engkau berpikiran tentang minumanmu?"

"ITU TIDAK PENTING. AYO KITA PERGI SEKARANG!" balas Omega yang menarik lengan kedua anggota timnya yang lain.

Sementara itu, Team Rose sedang asyiknya belajar di rumah Amy saat handphone Amy bergetar tanda ada SMS masuk. Membaca surat tersebut, Amy langsung bergumam "Oh, alangkah indahnya kita bisa bertemu Sonic nanti."

"Ada apa, Amy?" tanya Cream tertarik dengan kata Sonic tadi.

"Knuckles meminta kita datang ke rumah Sonic sekarang. Iya, kala dipikrkan lagi, mengapa harus di rumah Sonic? Bukan dirumahnya sendiri?" pikir Amy.

"Berarti pasti akan ada suatu informasi penting yang ingin disampaikan Sonic pada kita." jawab Big menimpali.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat! Jangan buang waktu lagi!" seru Amy dengan nadanya yang hiperaktif.

Sesampainya mereka dibalik pintu rumah Amy, Big berkata "Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang, ya?"

"Cheese? Dia tidur di kamarnya." kata Cream.

"Bukan. Bukan Cheese." balas Big.

"Maksudmu..." kata Amy yang sudah mengerti siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Big.

"FROGGY! Di mana kau?" seru Big yang langsung berlari menuju ruang belajar kembali.

"Ya ampun, Big!" kata Amy yang menepuk dahinya. (Bahasa gaulnya : Sweatdrop.) Cream hanya bisa tertawa karena kelakuan temannya yang satunya itu. Baru 5 menit kemudian Big menemukan Froggy. Akhirnya mereka bisa berangkat.

Sementara itu, Team Chaotix mau memulai latihan band mereka setelah mereka 'pemanasan' terlebih dahulu dengan teknik 'Chaotix Recital'. (Note : Saat itu, mereka sedang berada di Mobius Studio)

"Siap?" tanya Vector pada Espio dan Charmy.

"Siap." kata Espio.

"Kapanpun kau mau, Vector." kata Charmy.

"Baiklah." kata Vector "Satu, dua..."

Baru berkata demikian, handphone milik Vector bergetar tanda ada SMS masuk. Membaca surat tersebut, Vector langsung jengkel.

"'Ah! Mengapa harus sekarang? Kita belum sempat latihan." seru Vector kesal lalu membantingkan mikrofonnya ke lantai.

"Mengapa, bos?" tanya Espio melihat tindakan Vector ini.

"Kita diminta Knuckles datang ke rumah Sonic sekarang. Padahal kita kan belum latihan untuk hari ini." jawab Vector masih saja kesal.

"Tenang, Vector. Masih ada lain waktu untuk latihan." kata Charmy.

"Hmm, kau benar, Charmy." kata Vector "Baik, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Keluar dari ruangan studio dan melewati resepsionis, resepsionis tersebut memanggil "Permisi, tuan."

"Ada apa, nona?" tanya Vector sopan. Espio dan Charmy menyusul di belakng Vector.

"Menurut kantor, anda harus membayar 300 $ kalau tidak salah." jawab resepsionis tersebut juga ramah.

"APA !?" tanya Vector setengah tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh resepsionis tersebut "Tapi kami belum ada 30 menit di sini! Kan dijelaskan bahwa 30 menit harus membayar 40 $!"

"Ya, Pak. Namun 2 speaker yang rusak akibat suara anda yang terlalu keras dapat menyebabkan anda harus membayar dari 0 $ menjadi 300 $, Pak." kata resepsionis tersebut masih saja ramah.

Vector mendengar kedua temannya tertawa di belakangnya. Langsung saja Vector berpaling dan berkata sekaligus jengkel lagi "Hei! Ini juga salah kalian, tahu!"

"Yang salah engkau, Vector!" jawab Espio masih tertawa "Masa untuk pemanasan saja, kita harus melakukan teknik Chaotix Recital?"

"Juga kau menyuruhku menyetel speaker ke suara maksimal. Kau sudah kuperingatkan, Vector. Namun kau tidak percaya." lanjut Charmy. Dan mereka berdua tertawa semakin keras.

Malu karena mengetahui bahwa mereka benar, Vector lantas memberikan 300 $ pada resepsionis dengan malu-malu. Baru saat keluar dari studio tersebut, Vector bertanya "Jadi, kalian mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ya bos. Kami ikut." jawab Espio sudah tidak tertawa lagi sebab ia tahu bahwa sudah bukan lagi waktunya untuk tertawa.

"Sama, Vector." kata Charmy menimpali Espio.

"Baiklah, ayo." kata Vector.

Sementara itu kita menuju ke Silver. Dia sedang berada di rumahnya berlatih meditasi bersama Blaze. Saat handphone Silver bergetar tanda ada SMS masuk, Blaze melihat Silver dan agak kaget melihat di mana posisi Silver sekarang. Silver tidak peduli dan terus bermeditasi.

Akhirnya, Blaze memecah kesunyian di ruangan tersebut "Uhh, Silver? Apakah aku atau kekuatan pikiranmulah yang terlalu kuat sehingga menyebabkan engkau sendiri melayang hingga ke plafon rumahmu sendiri?"

"Plafon?" balas Silver bertanya sambil membuka mata. Dia merasakan kepalanya menempel dengan plafon rumahnya sendiri. Otomatis Silver kehilangan konsentrasi dan terjatuh dari atas.

"Aduh!" rintih Silver karena jatuh tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Silver?" tanya Blaze.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Silver sembari ia bangkit.

Lalu dia memeriksa SMS tersebut dan berkata "Blaze, kita harus menuju ke rumah Sonic sekarang."

"Kenapa, Silver?" tanya Blaze.

"Knuckles menyuruh kita datang ke rumah Sonic sekarang. Menurut perasaanku, dia mau memberitahukan suatu hal yang penting, Blaze." jawab Silver.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat, Silver." ajak Blaze.

"Sebentar, Blaze. Sebelumnya, umm..." kata Silver berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa lagi, Silver?" tanya Blaze lagi.

"Umm.. bolehkah aku pinjam 10 $ darimu, Blaze?" tanya Silver balik.

"Untuk apa, Silver?" tanya Blaze lagi.

"...untuk BBM motor, sayang..." kata Silver. (Silahkan bagi yang Jawa berpikir "Yah Ver,Ver. Mbok ya bondo titik ta lah...")

"Bukannya kau punya uang, Silver?" tanya Blaze yang kesal-tidak-namun-biasa-juga-tidak.

"Tapi uang tersebut habis untuk mentraktirmu dan teman-teman kita saat kau berulang tahun lusa kemarin, Blaze. Apakah kau lupa?" kata Silver menjelaskan.

"Setidaknya alasan tersebut bisa membantumu, Silver." kata Blaze sambil memberikan uang 10 $ pada Silver.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." kata Silver gembira.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka diikuti oleh seseorang.

Di saat perjalanan, akhirnya Blaze menyatakan perasaan tidak enak ini pada Silver "Silver, kurasa kita diikuti oleh seseorang deh..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Blaze. Aku akan melindungimu apabila orang tersebut mau melukaimu, Blaze." kata Silver. Padahal perasaan Silver jauh lebih was-was dibanding Blaze.

Terakhir kita menuju ke Team Babylon atau yang lebih sering disebut Babylon Rogues. Saat itu, mereka...

(Tunggu dulu. Saya yakin readers berpikiran bahwa mereka berlatih Extreme Gear, kan? SALAH! Saat itu...)

... sedang bermain bola basket. Jet sebagai burung elang dapat mudahnya melewti Wave dan Storm dalm menggiring bola basketnya. Lalu dia mau mencetak angka dengan Lay Up Salto melompati keranjang basket tersebut. Tidak disangkanya, handphonenya bergetar tanda ada SMS. Jadi begitu ia mendarat, Jet langsung memeriksa handphonenya tanpa memeriksa bola basket tersebut 'nyelonong' ke mana. Setelah membacanya, Jet berkata "Ayo, teman-teman. Kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Memangnya kenapa, Jet? Kita baru bermain sebetar." tanya Wave.

"Knuckles menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di rumah Sonic sekarang. Ditambahkannya juga kata darurat." jawab Jet.

"Knuckles? Yang menabrakku waktu itu? Tidak, aku tidak mau ikut!" kata Storm.

"Ayolah, Storm. Masa hanya kejadian begitu saja engkau langsung bermusuhan dengan dia?" tanya Wave.

"Pokoknya tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut!" kata Storm tetap bersikeras akan pilihannya.

"Yah," kata Jet "kalau begitu Storm, mungkin aku harus terpaksa mengatakan pada Wave bahwa kau suka pada.."

"Jangan!" sela Storm yang langsung blushing "Ah! Fiuuh, baiklah, aku terpaksa ikut dengan kalian."

"Tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Jet?" tanya Wave.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." jawab Jet "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Lalu mereka mendengar suatu suara "Hai, Jet. Kau di sini rupanya." Orang yang berteriak tadi adalah sebuah armadilo merah.

" kabar, huh?" kata Jet yang langsung berlari menuju Mighty.

"Cukup repot, Jet. Murid-muridku banyak yang bandel akan pelajaran basketku hari ini." kata Mighty.

(Di sini, saya menceritakan Mighty sebagai instruktur olahraga basket.)

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi itu pasti bola basketku yang kau pinjam kan? Tolong kembalikan sebentar." lanjut Mighty.

"Storm, beri aku bolanya." kata Jet.

"Bolanya bukan di aku, Jet." kata Storm.

"Hah? Wave?"

"Sama Jet." kata Wave.

"Berarti tadi setelah aku Lay Up tadi... oh tidak..." kata Jet.

"Jangan kau bilang bola itu menghilang, Jet. Kau perlu tahu bahwa bola itu adalah bola warisan turun-temurun sejak permainan basket ditemukan, Jet. Jadi apabila bola tersebut menghilang, aku berhak meminta ganti rugi sebanyak 125 $, Jet." kata Mighty dengan nada dingin.

"Uh-oh. Yah, Storm,Wave, bantu aku mencari bola itu." kata Jet.

Mereka mencari dan mencari selama 15 menit. Akhirnya bola tersebut dapat ditemukan. Maka bola tersebut langsung diberikan pada Mighty.

"Terima kasih... uh... Jet? Mengapa tubuhmu basah?" tanya Mighty.

"Hee, aku harus berenang untuk mengambil bola tersebut tahu !? Bola tersebut mengapung di tengah kolam ikan di sana. (Wuih, burung berenang? Gimana ya? *plak*)" kata Jet kesal karena tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Umm, bukannya engkau bisa terbang atau menggunakan Extreme Gear-mu untuk mengambil bola tersebut kalau bola tersebut mengapung, Jet?" tanya Mighty yang tertawa.

"Bah! Aku lupa. Haah, bagaimana lagi..." kata Jet.

"Oya, katanya kalian ada urusan ya dengan Knuckles?" tanya Mighty.

"Iya betul juga! Mighty, kau mau ikut juga?" tanya Jet menawarkan tumpangan.

"Tidak terima kasih, Jet. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada urusannya. Kalian pergi saja sekarang. Kalian tahu bahwa kalian telah telat bukan?" tanya Mighty.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Mighty." pamit Jet.

"Ya. Hati-hati." kata Mighty.

* * *

**Pfuh, cerita tersebut saya ketik dari jam 21.00 hingga jam 00.35. Chapter ini 1850 kata lebih ada. Humornya lumayan ya? Oh ya, ide-ide dari para readers kiranya mau disalurkan pada saya lewat review atau PM. Agar cerita ini menarik, saya membuka pertanyaan bagi readers.**

**Siapakah orang yang tadi membuntuti Silver dan Blaze? Jawaban :**

**A. Scourge/Fiona.**

**B. Tails**

**C. Manic/Sonia**

**D. Official Character saya**

**Pertanyaan ini akan terus terbuka hingga chapter 5 nanti. Juga nanti saya akan memberi pertanyaan pada chapter 4 nanti.**

**'Till Next Update, Readers!**


	4. Mengapa Kau Tinggalkanku Sekarang?

**Howdie' kembali, para readers yang terhormat. Chapter ini saya post lebih cepat (Bahkan terlalu cepat, bagi saya...) karena saya sudah mengetik cerita ini duluan dibanding chapter sebelumnya. Yah, buat apa basa-basi lagi. Baiklah, silahkan dibaca. (Note : Saat itu, waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.00 di rumah Sonic.**

* * *

"Ah ! Kenapa mereka lama sekali !" seru Sonic.

"Tenang Sonic . Mereka juga butuh waktu untuk sampai ke sini , bukan ?" kata Knuckles mencoba menenangkan Sonic "Lagipula , mengapa engkau menyuruh kami semua ke sini ?"

"Bukan waktunya untuk menjelaskan sekarang ." kata Sonic masih dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Sonic , tolong jawab pertanyaanku . Mengapa engkau menyuruh kami ke sini sekarang?" kata Knuckles mengulangi perkataannya.

Sonic tidak menjawab.

"Sonic , jawab pertanyaanku !" bentak Knuckles mulai kesal.

Masih saja sunyi mencekam.

"Jangan sampai aku harus memaksamu untuk berbicara , oke ?" kata Knuckles yang sudah marah serta mempersiapkan 'pukulan maut'nya.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu telah datang . Ada suara ketukan di pintu rumah Sonic . Awalnya mereka berdua kaget , namun Knuckles cepat sadar lalu dia membukakan pintu . Seekor landak hitam berdiri di hadapannya dengan perasaan ingin tahu . Teman temannya berdiri di belakang mengikuti.

"Mengapa Sonic memanggil kita sekarang ? Aku sudah tidak berurusan lagi dengannya ." kata Shadow.

"Janganlah engkau bertanya padaku , Shadow . Tanyalah sendiri pada Sonic . Aku pun masih belum tahu ." jawab Knuckles sambil mempersilahkan mereka bertiga , Shadow , Rouge , dan Omega , masuk.

Saat memasuki ruangan di mana Sonic berada , mereka berempat melihat Sonic sedang berdiri melihat keluar jendela . Kelihatannya dia tadi tergesa – gesa melihat ke luar.

"Ada apa , Sonic ? Ada sesuatukah di luar sana ?" tanya Shadow "Juga apa urusanmu sekarang denganku ?"

"Mari tunggu yang lainnya dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ini." jawab Sonic sembari masuk ke dapur .

"Sebetulnya apa yang dia ingin katakan ? Ini sudah terlalu lama !" kata Knuckles yang sebetulnya juga ingin tahu.

"Kalian hanya menunggu kami selama 10 menit , bukan ?" tanya Rouge "Kalau dia terlalu tergesa – gesa seperti ini , aku yakin dia mempunyai suatu maksud penting ."

"SUDAH SEHARUSNYA , ROUGE ." jawab Omega.

Saat Knuckles melihat Sonic keluar dari dapur membawa limun , Knuckles hanya berkata "Seharusnya itu keluar dari tadi , Sonic ! Itu dapat menenangkan aku dari marah tadi !"

"Maaf ." balas Sonic singkat.

Ketukan terdengar lagi dari luar . Kali ini , Sonic yang membukakan pintu . Seekor landak putih telah menunggunya didampingi oleh seekor kucing ungu.

"Hai , Sonic ! Jadi , ada masalah apa ?" tanya Silver.

"Nanti saja untuk dibicarakan . Sekarang , menunggulah dulu bersama Team Dark ." jawab Sonic sambil mempersilahkan pasangan tersebut masuk.

Blaze langsung menuju ke ruangan tersebut sementara Silver masuk namun tetap berdiri di dekat Sonic sambil menunggu Sonic menutup pintu . Langsung saja Silver kaget.

Dengan nada yang dikecilkan , takut didengar yang lain , Silver bertanya "Apa , Sonic !? Tails menghilang karena 'ditelan' oleh robot Android buatannya sendiri !?"

"Bagaimana kau ," langsung saja Sonic mengerti 'Ahh , telepatinya .' pikir Sonic dalam hati "Ya , Silver . Mengejutkan bukan ?" jawab Sonic dengan nada yang dikecilkan juga "Berjanjilah padaku agar engkau tidak memberitahukan ini pada siapapun . Termasuk Blaze ."

Sambil menghela napas , Silver menjawab "Ya , Sonic ." Lalu dia bersama Sonic masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Langsung saja Blaze bertanya pada mereka berdua "Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan tadi ?"

"Biasa , di manakah toilet berada ." jawab Sonic berbohong.

"Oh , ayolah ! Tidak mungkin selama itu apabila Silver hanya menanyakan hal tersebut ." kata Blaze.

"Ini rahasia privasi kami berdua , untuk sementara sampai yang lainnya datang ."jawab Sonic.

Ketukan terdengar lagi di pintu . Sonic langsung meninggalkan Silver yang langsung duduk lemas di samping Blaze .

"Kenapa , Silver ?" tanya Blaze lagi.

"Maaf , Blaze . Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuka rahasia ini . Lagipula , aku sudah membaca pikiranmu bahwa engkau nanti tidak bisa diam apabila kuberitahukan rahasia ini ." jawab Silver sambil melihat muka Blaze yang mengeluarkan blush karena malu.

Kembali ke Sonic . Saat dia membukakan pintu bagi 'tamu' selanjutnya , dia melihat seekor buaya yang melipat tangannya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyuruh kami datang ke sini sekarang , huh ?" tanya Vector "Aku harap ini betul – betul penting , Sonic . Sebab karena engkau , kami harus menyita waktu latihan kami . Juga kuharap ini berlangsung dengan cepat ."

"Cepat atau tidaknya hal ini hanya bisa ditentukan dari kapan yang lain datang , Vector . Untuk sekarang , silahkan menunggu bersama yang sudah datang duluan kemari ." jawab Sonic sambil mempersilahkan Vector , Espio , dan Charmy masuk.

"Dari caramu berbicara , nampaknya engkau gugup , Sonic ." kata Espio.

Sonic hanya diam saja mengenai hal ini dan menutup pintu setelah mereka bertiga masuk.

Memasuki ruangan di mana yang lain menunggu beserta Team Chaotix , Sonic melihat bahwa botol limun yang disuguhkannya pada yang lain telah habis . Knuckles langsung saja mengatakan "Sonic , untung kau datang . Bisakah engkau memberikan botol limun yang lain ? Yang ini sudah habis ."

"Baik , 'tuan' ." kata Sonic "Tapi tuan rumah di sini sebenarnya siapa sih ?"

Di dalam dapur , Sonic membuka refrigatornya untuk mengambil sebotol limun yang baru . Namun sekarang tidak ada lagi.

'Hmm , ini aneh.' Pikir Sonic dalam hati 'Aku yakin bahwa aku masih menyisakan satu buah botol limun . Kenapa sekarang tidak ada ?'

Dengan perasaan yang tidak enak sekaligus bingung , Sonic keluar dari dapur tersebut dengan tangan hampa . Memasuki ruangan di mana teman temannya menunggu , Knuckles langsung bertanya pada Sonic "Aku yakin bahwa limunmu sudah habis , bukan ?"

"Ya , Knuck … Eh , aku belum berbicara namun engkau sudah mengerti duluan . Apa engkau yang mencuri limun itu , Knuckles ?" tanya Sonic menyelidik.

"Tentu tidak !" bantah Knuckles "Aku tetap berada di sini dari tadi . Benar tidak , Vector ?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Hmm , ini betul betul aneh ." pikir Sonic "Apa betul , Knuckles , kau tidak mencuri botol limun yang satu itu ?"

"Masih belum percaya ?" tanya Knuckles yang mulai jengkel lagi "Sudah kubilang bukan aku ! Ah begini saja lah , apabila nanti saat Amy datang dia memanggil namamu duluan , maka aku akan membelikanmu lima botol limun sekaligus ! Namun apabila dia mengetuk pintu duluan , kau yang harus membelikanku lima botol limun . Setuju ?"

"Bai …"

Tiba tiba terdengar suatu suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka berdua "Oh Sonikku sayang , bukakanlah pintu bagi tuan putrimu ..."

Knuckles langsung menundukkan muka tanda bahwa dia kalah dengan marah yang ditahan "Ya ampun ," kata Knuckles "Kenapa aku selalu kalah dalam bertaruh …"

Tidak mengacuhkan Knuckles , Sonic membukakan pintu rumahnya dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan yang erat , bahkan terlalu erat dari Amy.

"Sonic !" kata pertama Amy saat pintu terbuka.

"A … Amy … tolong … lepaskan ... cukuuup ….." kata Sonic yang kehabisan nafas karena pelukan tersebut.

Menyadari ini , dengan malu Amy melepaskan Sonic yang langsung jatuh ke lantai dan berkata "Sonic , kau tidak apa apa ?"

"Ya … urghhh …" jawab Sonic yang masih kekurangan udara sebab ia membalas pertanyaan Amy langsung , tanpa bernafas sedikit dahulu.

Setelah bernafas sedikit , Sonic bangkit lalu mempersilahkan mereka , Amy Cream , dan Big (tidak ketinggalan Froggy …) , masuk ke rumahnya.

Setelah (hampir …) semuanya berkumpul di ruangan berkumpul tersebut , Sonic langsung berseru kepada semuanya "Perhatian ! Sekarang , apakah kalian mau mengetahui mengapa aku memanggil kalian kemari ?"

"Baiklah ." jawab Knuckles "Tapi mengapa engkau melupakan para 'Babylon Rogues' ?"

"Aku tidak melupakan mereka ." kata Sonic "Namun mereka saja yang terlalu lama ."

"Tapi perasaanku mengatakan masih ada yang belum hadir di sini selain 'Babylon Rogues' , Sonic ." kata Espio.

"Itulah yang ingin kusampaikan , teman teman ." kata Sonic "Sebetulnya , Tails telah menghilang 'ditelan' oleh robotnya sendiri , Android ." sambung Sonic tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

Suasana langsung hening sejenak (Yah , silahkan Readers membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ...)

-Hening-

-Hening-

-Dan hening-

-Akhirnya . . .-

"APA !?" kata semua yang berada di sana serempak (Kecuali Silver tentunya …) .

Suasana di sana hening lagi sebab orang orang di sana sedang menyesali dirinya masing masing (Atau yang lebih sering disebut berkabung) hingga akhirnya keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh suatu suara tangisan.

"Tails ," kata orang tersebut "mengapa engkau harus , meninggalkanku sekarang ?"

"Kami juga mengerti perasaanmu , Cream ." kata Amy mencoba menghibur "Kami juga merasa kehilangan dia sekarang ."

"Umm ," suatu suara dari orang lain.

"… bolehkah aku mengaku ?"

* * *

**Saya yakin beberapa orang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan saya tanyakan setelah membaca cerita tersebut. Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, pertanyaannya :**

**Siapakah orang yang mengaku tersebut?**

**Jawaban : (Karena saya malas ngetik...) Salah satu orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Sonic? Ya, dia juga bisa jadi tersangka.**

**Jawaban anda bisa dikirimkan lewat PM atau review anda. Saya akan memberikan jeda waktu yang lama agar saya juga bisa membuat 'base' untuk chapter 5 nanti. Juga saya masih membuka kesempatan agar anda bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari chapter 3 tadi. (Apabila anda barusan membaca chapter 3 cerita ini.) Maafkan saya apabila mungkin chapter ini membosankan. Dan 4 kata yang biasa saya ucapkan di saat satu buah chapter berakhir :**

**'Till Next UpDate , Readers !**


End file.
